


Puppy Love

by Half_Past_5



Category: R1SE (Band), 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_Past_5/pseuds/Half_Past_5
Summary: 明明之前还是陌生的两个人，如今却成了肌肤相亲的关系。
Relationships: 南以颜喻
Kudos: 24





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：  
＊pwp，无任何剧情可言  
＊齐第一人称，南单方性转，相当于bg  
＊含有直白的性场面描写，OOC，谨慎观看

＊  
她好漂亮。

我对周囡的第一印象，大概也是很多人的。

在那天之前我几乎没有见过她——照片里的不算，倒是对一些小道消息有所耳闻：说隐晦了是私生活不检点，说得俗了就是滥交淫荡。

其实我并不太在意他们对周囡评头论足，毕竟本质上我和她是陌生人，连之所以记住这些话也是因为他们说过太多遍。

但那天是例外。

男生聊起球来真的很吵，叨叨个不停，跟全农场的鸡同时打鸣一样大声，身处其中我觉得我快要失聪了。

在我刚想逃离这片噪音源时，他们不知怎么的又聊到周囡，词汇比我上次听的还要恶劣。

援交。婊子。校妓。公交车。

挺可笑的，对着她照片撸炮的时候怎么没嫌脏。

可能是被吵得太烦了，我忍不住开口：“少说两句积点德，不然打球还是你最背时。”

后来我没理他们直接走掉，走到差不多拐弯的地方，才意外发现一颗露出小半的毛茸茸脑袋。

是周囡。

黑发真不怎么显眼啊……我想还是在照片里看到的浅金色适合她，在我的认知里肤白的人当然是浅发更好看。

“谢谢你啊。”她露出笑容的样子让我有点意外，毕竟站在这里的话她应该全部听得见。

我摇摇头，没觉得自己做了什么值得被道谢的事情，然后离开了。

不过我发现周囡笑起来脸颊那边苹果肌肉嘟嘟的，还蛮可爱就是了。

＊  
再度遇见周囡是挺久以后的事情，久到我差点想不起来我们有碰过面。

我是被她的包给砸醒的。当时我都快睡着了，结果一个单肩包啪的一下砸我脑袋上。

我发誓再也不贪图安静在学校侧面的花园睡觉，不仅虫子多，还有奇怪的东西从天而降。

还没腹诽完毕周囡就稳稳地落到我隔壁了——虽然是屁股先落地，看上去有点痛。

她吃痛轻呼，站起身掸了掸百褶裙上的杂草落叶，弯下腰系鞋带。

腿好长啊……我默默感叹。她不能说很高，但双腿产生的视觉效果会让人感觉她是个高挑少女。臀部饱满挺翘，大腿白嫩肉感，小腿线条用优美来形容也不过分，只可惜她脚腕细骨伶仃的，我的手都能把它圈住吧。

“昨天买的鞋子，好看吗？”周囡系完鞋带站起身看我，我坐着她站着，角度非常居高临下。

她肯定是知道我在用诡谲的目光舔舐着她的臀腿才这么问的。

我顾左右而言他，穿的什么鞋子我完全没注意：“裙子改太短了，你应该穿打底的。”

过膝裙改成三分裙，生怕别人看不出来她改了。

“是，故，意，的。”周囡蹲坐下来跟我面对面，一脸嫌弃，又有些好笑，“你是不是傻啊。”

事实上我现在正抓着她的包呆坐着，样子的确有点傻。

她靠着我的肩膀，颈侧都能够感觉到她略带急促的鼻息。不知道是用了什么牌子的洗发水，类似水果熟透的香味熏得我有些晕晕的。

我试探性地将手放在周囡大腿上，她没有拒绝，仿佛是什么理所当然的事情。从外侧一直轻抚到内侧的软肉，我的手指贴着蕾丝内裤柔滑的边缘打转，既小心又恶劣。不能怪我欺负她，实际上我自己也硬得不行了，但她大腿内侧似乎非常敏感，只要一摸她就会发出小动物似的轻哼，在我看来相当有趣。

大概是受不了我这样不紧不慢的态度，周囡拎着我的双指在秘地中缝揉虐了两下，身体也跟着颤抖起来。隔着内衣和校服衬衫，她的胸部在我上臂一蹭一蹭，像极了宠物笨拙又黏人的撒娇。

摸上去的时候我恍惚间产生自己正缓缓剥开一只烂熟水蜜桃的错觉，柔软的，饱满的，触碰着的每根手指都会陷进甜蜜的汁水里。我真担心她等下要换内裤了，下边的蕾丝都是湿漉漉黏糊糊的，好像还没做呢就已经潮吹了一样。

不知为何想起那些人形容她的话。

尽管我知道自己没有立场，但我还是开口：“你……”

之后所有的话都被堵住了，被周囡的嘴巴。

她很会接吻，吮吸舔咬，舌尖游戏，几乎将我的所有神经末梢都挑逗个遍。我突然想到传说中接吻高手可以用舌头将樱桃梗打结的事，觉得下次买盒樱桃给她试试也未尝不可。

结果上课铃声打断了我的午休余兴节目。

周囡狠狠咬了我的下唇才结束这个吻，从我的角度可以清晰看到她唇角还留着银丝，在向阳处闪着水光，情色得不得了。

不耐地啧了一声，她将裙子稍微扯上些好伸手整理内裤的缎带，整理完又把裙子抻平整，抓过放在侧边的包站起身就走，只剩完全反应不过来的我一直盯着她的背影。

要说具体感受的话，现在的我处于“拿本月最后储蓄买了一杯心心念念的奶茶结果自己弄撒掉”，那种心情。

我说不定真是傻的，不然做不出这等蠢事。

值得庆幸的是我耳朵还很好使，在周囡走前捕捉到她轻得仿佛呓语的话：

“今晚要等我喔。”

＊  
我站在人体石膏像隔壁，霎时间有些无语：“为什么在这里？”

这是什么角色扮演，画家和人体模特吗？

在美术室对着石膏像做爱，实在很有被窥私感。

“我有钥匙啊。”周囡看上去蛮开心的，“对了，要脱衣服么，还是说你喜欢不脱的？”

“都可以。”我坐在画板前学着美术生的样子摆弄铅笔。

“对不起呀。”她坐在人体模特的台子上漫不经心地踢掉玛丽珍鞋，随后一颗颗解开校服衬衫的扣子，“今天下午……我再不好好上课的话平时成绩就要被扣到负分。”

果然，我往常从来没有见过周囡就是因为她很少来上课吧。

“不过最后其实也没有好好上课。”她已经把扣子全都解开了，露出跟内裤同色缀着蕾丝缎带的内衣，“因为脑子里全是你插进来的画面，所以变成笨蛋了。”

我一时之间不晓得要怎么应对：“……你别这样说话。”

“是真的。”她的声音轻得像在叹息，“上课的时候我感觉自己都湿透了。”

蹭掉过膝袜，周囡赤着双脚踩在地砖上，趾甲上是深红色的甲油，不知为何给我某种踩在血泊里不小心沾染上的错觉。

“不信你摸摸看……”

周囡走近我身边，张开双腿坐在我膝上。掀开短得不像话的裙子，手触碰到她包裹于细薄蕾丝之下的阴户时我确实有些惊讶：内裤勒进丰美的阴唇里，跟浸泡过似的，若是捏捻一下说不定能沁出水。我将双指缓缓旋转着，连带略有些粗砾的蕾丝戳刺进去，试图打开通往乐园的大门。

难耐地抚上我的胸膛，周囡又坐近了点拉开我的裤链，阴茎几乎是噔的一下弹出来，直挺挺立在我小腹前，硬得发疼。

她真会长，连下面也很会长。深粉色两瓣，似极了柔软肥嫩的蚌肉，翕动的模样又像振翅欲飞之蝶。我想我充血肿胀的性器在其中抽插的画面一定充满视觉冲击效果。

“快点……进来呀……”周囡骑在我身上，一手上下套弄我的阴茎，一手蹂躏着自己软乎乎的胸乳。

我轻轻吮了下她另外那边空虚的乳尖，手指还在她裙下作乱：“没戴套，还有，你胸……”

她目测勉强也就到b，如果乳交的话大概是要辛苦点的类型。不过没关系，论胸型完全满足美乳派的标准，比起巨乳我其实更喜欢她一只手就掌握得完的小小乳包，柔软圆润，嫩滑雪白，手感好得要命。

我就是想逗她玩而已。

听出我意思的周囡气得脸都红了，拍掉我的手撩开裙子直接坐到我阴茎上，还是进到底那种，害我倒吸冷气。

“不可以说我不好。”她有节律挺动着腰臀，时不时故意用力夹紧我，尽管不太可能发生，但我确实有那么一刻觉得自己会被夹断。

我托着她肉肉的小屁股站起身，吓得她发出娇呼，手臂下意识缠紧了我的脖子。

“换个地方吧。”

＊  
她好漂亮。我不知道第几次感叹，她的身体没有一处是不漂亮的。

明明手腕脚腕细得易折，腰也是盈盈一握的样子，本应苍白病弱感十足，偏生得白里透红的皮肤，该有肉的地方又一点不少，屁股浑圆大腿丰满，连过膝袜勒在大腿肉的压痕都艳情到让我心慌。

躺在我的外套上，周囡两条小腿搭在我肩头，有些不满意地拿圆润的趾尖蹭蹭我侧边的发丝，“好硌，背有点凉……呜，别突然……嗯啊……”

我在她甜蜜的隧道里近乎暴戾地通行，恍惚置身梦境之时又被她拉回现世：“是豌豆公主吗？”

周囡给人的印象——至少对我而言，会有点娇气。在她身上这是褒意的，我想没有一个男孩子会不在情事上宠着她。

当我欲脱下衣服垫在她身下时，她又开口道：“……是玛利亚喔。”

还是物理意义上真实存在的玛利亚。

顺着她眼神的方向，玛利亚雕像正将仁爱的目光播撒在我身上。

不得不说这种感觉相当微妙。

看到我一脸复杂的表情，周囡咯咯地笑出声，接着反过来就把我推倒在衣服上。

“你刚刚不是问我为什么在这里吗？”她扶住我的腰腹，身体上下律动着，“因为如果在这里的话……会被原谅吧，玛利亚。”

额前早已沾上一层黏腻的薄汗，周囡连流海都乱糟糟了，苹果肌还泛着透亮水光，汗珠经过她颊边流下，使我一度以为她落了泪。

“有很多需要被原谅的事情吗？”我发狠般向上顶腰。

“呃嗯……对啊……”她在我的顶弄下身体有些不稳，晃荡间抓住了我的手，十指相扣，严丝合缝，“比如，我在……诱奸你呀。”

“……别乱说话，我会控制不住的。”

快要疯了，周囡说的话全是有毒物质，一字一句落下来我连大脑都会溶解灼烧。

“不要控制。”这次沿着她颊边落下的，是真确的泪，“你做什么都可以……”

现在我根本思考不来要如何凭借自己以往那点可怜的性经验取悦周囡，我只想粗暴野蛮些，将她翻过去箍着腰就是一顿猛操，操得她连屁股肉都泛红泛粉，操得她爽到白眼上翻满面潮红，操得她除了放声淫叫喊我名字说不出别的话。

当然我也这么做了，囊袋拍打臀肉的声响在仅有两人的美术室异常明显。

被我撞得颠来倒去，她只能发出些不知所云的语气词，却仍努力配合着我近乎无规律的抽送扭着屁股挺动腰肢。

“呜呜……不行了……”周囡扭过头，手攥紧了我的裤子，细细密密的吻落在我唇边和面颊上，津液沾了我半张脸。

她下面的肉唇也紧绞着我不放，刹那间我感觉有股热流淋上了我的阴茎，她全身都在微微颤动着，连下面也一缩一缩生理痉挛。

我意识到她高潮了，于是抽插得更不讲道理，连续大幅度进出多回后，我退出来打算射在她腿上。她整个人尚在高潮的余韵中，迷迷糊糊的，居然还能往后一坐又将我的阴茎整根没入肉穴里。

“射进去。”周囡回头看我，连目光都几近失神，“射在里面……我吃药了。”

操，她说不定真如他们所说是个婊子。

那为了婊子发疯的我又算个什么东西？

最后我已经变成了原始森林的发情野兽，交媾和射精指令占据脑部中枢，唯一会的动作只剩捏着周囡的屁股肉把自己那根东西一次次捣进销魂窟的最深处。

又插了几十下，我才终于把最近积攒的所有都射进周囡身体里。她累得要死，娇喘着气，不再维持动物幼崽般的跪趴姿势，转而蜷缩着躺在了我的衣服上。

我也上前去一把将周囡搂进怀里，埋在她肩窝嗅着独属于她的香气，烂熟水果香混合淫糜腥膻气的性爱之香。

目击荒淫剧场的玛利亚仍然充满慈悲地凝望两具交缠的躯体。

玛利亚知道吗？我和她真正意义上相识还不满12小时，连我自己都顿觉匪夷所思。明明之前还是陌生的两个人，如今却成了肌肤相亲的关系。

我望着玛利亚的方向，见证她无差别播撒仁慈与爱意。

“谢谢你。”吻着周囡湿润潮红的面颊，我听见自己这样说。


End file.
